Sex & Candy
by Yuril
Summary: At times the Gravity of life presents the ugliest of events and paths, so when Faye Valentine became involved with Vicious, his notorious madness soon drew her in also. But what happens when she crosses paths with his doomed rival Spike Spiegel and his pe


Okay, I redid this chapter a bit so that I could get the feel of it and continue it, it wasn't intentional for me to leave it as some sort of one shot at all! Regardless, I hope I made it better for the audience to read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of it's featured characters, I do, however, own the story itself and any OOCs I present! So there!

* * *

How did she end up like this?

Why was Fate being such a sultry **bitch** at such a time?

Well, perhaps the latter had to do with the fact that Fate didn't want to compromise with Lady Luck in the flesh. Or perhaps it was her karma for playing with the fiends of the dark when her placed was amongst those not nocturne. Either way, emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, allowing an inaudible huff to calm their vision at the thought of such a nickname gracing the inner sanctum of her mind. Yep, good ole **Lady Luck**, that was one of those 'Once Upon A Times' most definitely. Certainly it a was sense of nostalgia for another day, this day, well –this day just wasn't right, and there honestly wasn't a thing she could do about it.

The dark seemed so pleasant when she rolled onto her side, her head falling onto a heaving chest, allowing silky strands of violet to clash against its pale flesh. This feeling, _what_ was this **feeling**? How was it that she was to describe this..**thing**? It was like having her entire lower half from waist down submerged in scolding hot water, and then having Antarctica somehow wrapped around everything an inch above that same waist. She shuddered at such a thought, but really it was more orgasmic than it was destructive, or so the delusion led her to believe.

'_Or maybe,'_ She thought to herself bitterly, _'this was love?_'

Lashes lowered dangerously, becoming tangled as bare slips of striking emerald stuck out sorely in the dark, and slender, manicured fingers found themselves tenderly outlining the ugly of a flesh wound from umpteen years ago embedded in porcelain skin beside her. If this was love, then perhaps it would be more suitable for her to catch the flu and suffer, waiting for a prolonged death without any aids to ease the pain and the inevitable truth. Surely, there were many ways to deter or cure the flu, but if this was love –a love in her case, then there minas well have been no such things. She curled into the sculpted physique beside her, throwing her arms around broad shoulders as she tucked her head into the nook of a neck, squeezing her eyes closed to stop the pounding of her heart.

If this was love, then-

"I warn you-"

"-Don't fall in love. I know, I'm not deaf and you've said it enough so that even a kid could repeat it."

Her voice was rung out, not bothering to convey the arch of her back as a cool, large hand seemed to melt into it. Fingernails lightly pulled from the start of her mid spine to a bare slip of an inch of what was smothered by her current position, and the tender body that dealt with such an act merely shuttered before becoming still. "Do no take such pride in repetition, it merely shows my annoyance and your incompetence." His nonchalant, almost placid voice did nothing to harm her, but out of her own distant feelings, she didn't bother to glance into the frosty face with dead eyes she knew would only hold heartbreak.

"I'm not a child, Vicious."

"A child is often incompetent, Valentine."

"And a man is often inadequate." Her lips pulled into a modest blend of a pout and a frown as she let her eyes open, staring blankly into the pitch black that offered nothing to console her. There was a bold silence that followed after her statement, a thing in which Faye had mixed feelings about. One could say that the uncaring man that she was with often could be thought of the same as his brooding silence, in her own perspective at least. She still wasn't sure how it had all came to this, how she had gone from-

"The door is never closed once you've step through, it's never too late to leave the Rabbit Hole."

"But if this is love," Her voice muttered incoherently to all but herself as she clung to the man, curling further into him as she lost herself. She didn't get to finish her statement as she drifted off into an indifferent sleep, finding that regardless of her attempts to keep face, a droplet or two slipped once her features relaxed. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the platinum haired other as his fingers caught both in perfect shape. He brought them to his lips, staring vaguely with little interest, and then merely sipped them into his mouth without a care.

'_If this is love, then there is no door or Rabbit Hole, Alice just appeared..'_

And in the end, still, the question seemed to spiral out..

Where did she go wrong?

* * *

The next chapter will be coming soon after, and while I am very thankful for the comments that have been left, I'd absolutely love a few more just to know if the few changes I've made have helped! Oh and also, Spike will be coming shortly, I just wanted to have some back story before pulling him into the chaos.

**Next Time:** Faye's life concerning Vicious is focused upon, and there is a chance encounter with a mysterious stranger –or so Faye thinks!


End file.
